Recuerdos
by Maia Sharaiam
Summary: Escenas sueltas, en principio de Nanoha y Fate. Otoño: ¿Quién no adora el crujir de las hojas al pasear?
1. Teatro

**Notas:**

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Nanoha, no me termina de convencer, aún no manejo a estos personajes... Pero bueno, ya que no sale nada mejor, así se queda =P

Espero que lo disfrutis ^^ Gracias por leer.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Teatro**

Avanzas recogiéndote la larga falda amarilla y realizas una pronunciada reverencia ante el público. No sueltas en ningún momento esa mano pálida a cuyo tacto suave tanto te has acostumbrado. Te sientes eufórica. Quieres abrazarla y..., pero no, debes mantener la compostura hasta el final, estáis ante todo el instituto. Retrocedéis hasta vuestro lugar dejando paso a los siete enanitos.

Miras fijamente la cara de tu amiga, sonríe exultante, con esa sonrisa que la hace brillar. Os inclináis nuevamente, esta vez a la par de todos vuestros compañeros. Es en ese momento cuando lo piensas; esa reverencia es la despedida a un duro año de trabajo, un año compaginando misiones, estudios y ensayos. En apenas un mes os graduaréis, y tú no tienes del todo claro lo que vendrá después. Adoras Mid-Childa, pero la idea de ir a vivir allí sola te intimida un poco, sonríes con ironía, quién lo diría: al Demonio Blanco le da miedo vivir sola.

Vuelves a la realidad cuando oyes tu nombre y ves una cabeza castaña aparecer entre la multitud, que ya ha empezado a dispersarse. Hayate-chan te estruja con fuerza y luego llega el turno de Fate-chan, finalmente, os abrazis las tres.

El telón ya se está cerrando. Hayate se dirige a la salida como todos los demás y tú te dispones a seguirla cuando un tirón de tu brazo te disuade. Miras interrogante a tu amiga y ella te sonríe angelicalmente mientras prácticamente te arrastra tras el telón que cubre un lateral del escenario, justamente el opuesto al de la puerta.

- ¿Fate-chan?

Observas su figura desde tu posición y piensas en lo bien que siempre le ha sentado el negro. En cuanto os oculta la pesada cortina se lanza sobre ti y pronto vuestros labios se encuentran, sin delicadeza alguna, lleváis demasiadas horas separadas. Os separáis para coger aire, pero no sueltas su cintura. Tu mano recorre su espalda y maldices esa túnica que no te permite la entrada.

- Tengo que contarte una cosa - te susurra al oído, parece emocionada.

- ¿Qué es? preguntas también susurrando.

- Una sorpresa, te lo contaré esta noche - te sonríe con picardía.

- Mou, Fate-chan, eso no vale. - Le miras haciendo un puchero y ella se ríe.

No tarda mucho en volver a atraerte hacia ella para no sucumbir al poder de tu mirada y es cuando decides pasar al plan B. Os besáis, esta vez con lentitud, y tú bajas tus manos por su espalda, despacio. Sonríes triunfante cuando localizas tu objetivo, algo más abajo de las costillas, y ella se tensa temiendo lo que viene tras esa sonrisa. Comienza el ataque.

- N-no, no, no - te suplica, entre risas, pero continúas haciéndole cosquillas sin compasión, sin poder contener la risa tú tampoco. - Por favor, por favor, Nanoha-chan, no...está bien, te lo diré.

No apartas las manos de su cintura, pero te detienes.

- Bien, confiesa intentas - sonar seria, mas tu sonrisa te delata.

Te mira fijamente con sus ojos borgoñas y te preparas por si se vuelve a negar. Coge aire, recuperándose, y, al fin, empieza a hablar.

- Mamá nos ha encontrado un piso en Mid-Childa. - suelta sin más preámbulos -. Es perfecto, un ático, con mucha luz, se ve el atardecer desd... - la emoción embarga sus ojos al empezar a enumerar las cualidades del apartamento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Nos? - la cortas, tu mente se ha quedado en blanco y su sonrisa acaba de desaparecer, te observa confusa -. Quieres decir...

Toda emoción ha abandonado su rostro, se ha quedado seria y tú te odias en ese instante, pero es que realmente te has perdido.

- ¿Acaso no quieres? Yo pensé que... - su tono se va apagando.

- ¿Qué? No, no, digo...sí. Yo solo...tú...- te estás desesperando a ti misma -.¡Oh, Fate-chan, claro que quiero! - dices por fin.

Tiras de ella hacia ti y la abrazas. No puedes creer que te lo haya propuesto de verdad, bueno...no te lo ha propuesto, lo daba por hecho.

- Aunque... iré contigo con una condición - te separas un poco para poder verle la cara, seria de nuevo.

- Lo que quieras - responde sin titubear.

- Yo cocino. Que mira la faena que me has hecho con las manzanas.

Te ríes y ella te da un golpecito en la cabeza antes de empezar a reír también.

- Mou, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, estiás aquí. - Os volvéis sorprendidas hacia la cortina abierta. - Llevo un ratazo buscándoos. Vamos a hacer foto de grupo y necesitamos a Blancanieves y a la bruja.

_____________

Jo, esto me odia, me habían desaparecido todas las letras con acento...a ver si ahora se ve bien. Y perdonadme si se me ha pasado alguna. vv


	2. Otoño

Esta escena se sitúa cuando ellas aún tienen 9 años.

Creo que sobra decir que los personajes no son míos, pero bueno, ya lo he dicho xD

**Otoño**

Camináis despacio de vuelta a casa, en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar. Al entrar al parque Nanoha echa a correr. Sonríe mirando al cielo.

- Fate-chan, mira – te grita, tan escandalosa como siempre, señalando los árboles.

Sigues la dirección de su mano. Mil tonalidades de marrón decoran las copas de los grandes habitantes del parque. Mil formas y mil tamaños, pero todas juntas formando un único y hermoso paisaje.

- Es precioso.

Embelesada con los árboles, no la has visto acercarse, y ahora es demasiado tarde. Conoces demasiado bien esa sonrisa traviesa, y sabes que las manos escondidas en la espalda no indican nada bueno. Sólo te da tiempo a cerrar los ojos antes de que una lluvia de hojas caiga sobre ti.

La oyes reír y no eres capaz ni de fingirte enfadada. Adoras su comportamiento infantil. Es esa parte de ella la que más te gusta, la que más llama tu atención, pues precisamente es esa parte la que tú no tuviste oportunidad de desarrollar, de la que tú carecías...

Hasta que llegó ella. Miras a tu alrededor y localizas un buen montón de munición. Está justo tras ella. La miras seria y das un paso adelante, a lo que ella da uno hacia atrás, procurando mantener la distancia, riendo, esperando cualquier cosa menos eso. Sigues avanzando así hasta que, en un nuevo paso atrás, Nanoha escucha un crujido bajo sus pies. Su risa se corta de golpe tan pronto como tú sonríes, mostrando al fin tus intenciones. Te agachas y abarcas con tus pequeñas manos todas las hojas que puedes para, acto seguido, lanzarlas con todas tus fuerzas hacia ella.

Te ríes cuando ves el mohín que se ha dibujado en su cara. La observas desde tu posición, a unos pocos pasos, distancia de seguridad. Justo cuando salta hacia ti, echas a correr hacia el césped, ignorando los cartelitos de prohibición.

Allí, el suelo está totalmente cubierto de hojas, te escondes entre los árboles, pero esas que tan bonitas te parecieron, ahora se alzan contra ti, delatándote a cada paso. Sin opción de ocultarte, sigues corriendo sin parar de reír. No sabes muy bien como, de pronto, Nanoha te sale al paso. Intentas frenar, pero resbalas y terminas en el suelo. Bueno, termináis, de alguna forma tu amiga ha caído contigo.

Reís hasta que, al fin, llega la calma. Y os quedáis así, tumbadas boca arriba, brazos y piernas extendidas, manos que se tocan. Hojas solitarias que abandonan sus árboles y acuden al encuentro de sus compañeras caídas, despacio, con calma. Tímidos rayos de sol que se filtran entre las copas y ofrecen algo de su calidez. Mejillas rojas, acaloradas. Respiraciones que, poco a poco, se acompasan. Silencio.

_Me encanta el otoño_, pretendes decir, pero tus labios no se abren, no lo intentan, mejor así, ese silencio no necesita palabras, todas se encuentran ya en el aire.

Sonríes.

Has vivido muchos otoños, pero intuyes que ese que acaba de empezar, será mucho más cálido que todos los demás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He decidido usar este hilo para colgar escenas sueltas, lo más probable es que no tengan ninguna relación unas con otras. :P

Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que todos los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos =D


End file.
